


Summer Nights

by lesyeuxdeyuno



Category: ITZY (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst and Romance, F/M, Soft NCT Dream
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxdeyuno/pseuds/lesyeuxdeyuno
Summary: "Love is a firefly that illuminates a glow of hope amidst the chaotic darkness."-Giridharan Thamizhan
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Summer Nights

Jaemin was a few months shy of being eighteen when he met her. 

His parents just died of leaving him all alone-except for his grandmother who lived in a small village near the mountainside. 

And since he was technically only seventeen-never mind that in six months, he'd officially be an adult-the state saw it fit to just send him to his grandmother for the remaining months. 

He barely knew his grandmother. 

His mother eloped when she got pregnant and they live in a small apartment in the city for all Jaemin's youth. His mother never spoke of her grandmother-never knew she existed. 

But here he is now, walking down the dusty path, a piece of paper with her address in hand. 

"Antayin ka nalang daw ng lola mo sa bahay niya." was the social worker's final words to him as he boarded the train. 

So much for a warm reunion. 

With a sigh, he tightens his hold on his luggage and guitar case and looks for his grandmother's house. 

-

"Ito na yung kwarto mo" his grandmother opens the door for him, "ala-sais ako kumakain ng almusal. Ikaw bahala kung sasabay ka o hindi. Ikaw ang maglalaba ng damit mo, magluluto ng pagkain mo, maglilinis ng kwarto mo. Hindi kita papakialaman sa buhay mo." 

And with that, she leaves him standing there-alone again. 

Jaemin lays awake in his bed. He already had dinner with this grandmother which likes eating alone too. They barely spoke. 

It was only 6:30pm and he was already done with everything. 

He stands up and tiptoes around the house. It was an old style house, but relatively big compared to their small apartment in the city. 

The wooden floarboards creak when you walk and the huge windows whine when you open them. As traditional houses, there was a silong underneath the main house. 

He checks on his grandmother's room, seeing the door firmly shot before sliding the huge main doors and stepping out. 

They were a few blocks away from the nearest neighbor. You'd have to cross a makeshift wooden bridge across a stream to get to the next house. 

There weren't any lamposts ahead, as the sky grew darker so did the path. 

Only the fireflies-blinking one by one illuminated the dark path. 

Jaemin stood neat the stream, admiring the play of lights when he heard a voice. 

A beautiful melody- humming. 

He follows the voice searching for the singer. 

Then he sees her, cloaked in fireflies, her very clothes glowing. 

She was beautiful.  
She was other wordly. 

Their eyes locked- and before Jaemin could call for her, she runs away behind the trees. 

"Sino kaya siya?" was all Jaemin could mutter.

-

Jaemin wakes up at exactly six in the morning and gets up to help his grandmother do chores around the house. 

The old woman was still silent around him, but Jaemin doesn't mind. 

He is used to the silence. 

They spend another day doing their own thing- his grandmother reading old worn out books and him struming songs on his guitar. 

"Lumabas ka ba kagabi?" His grandmother asks as she locks the door. 

"Opo." Jaemin bites his lip, ready for admonishment. 

But it never came. 

"Magiingat ka sa labas." His grandmother just nods and walks in to her room. 

-

At 6:30pm, Jaemin ventures out again, this time with a guitar on his hand. 

He sits by the stream, strumming a few chords, humming to himself. 

Slowly the sky darkens and the fireflies wake up, casting their glow on the dark night. 

Jaemin waits for her to appear again, singing a few verses from random songs. 

He feels her presence nearby so he stops and looks around. 

He spots her a few steps away, looking at him curiously. 

"Bakit ka tumigil sa pag-awit?" She asks. 

"Baka hindi mo gusto?" Jaemin whispers, awed by her beauty and melodic voice. 

"Gusto ko ang boses mo." she tells him gently. 

"Ako pala si Jaemin." he extends his hand but the woman stares at it before shaking her head. 

"Soleil ang tawag nila sa akin." she smiles at him. "Pwede ka bang umawit muli?" 

Jaemin smiles back. "Sige. Pero sabay tayo?" 

-

"Sino po si Soleil?" Jaemin asks his grandmother the next morning. 

"Anak ng mga alitaptap." his grandmother says offhandedly before walking away. "Huwag na huwag mo siyang hahawakan." 

Jaemin stands there confused. 

-

They were laughing at some random story Jaemin was telling when his knee accidentally bumped in hers-they were both covered by Jaemin's pants and hers by her long dress. 

But still Jaebeom sees how Soleil stiffened, and exhaled. 

"Bakit?" 

"Hindi maaring magdampi ang iyong balat sa akin." she said sadly. 

She sees questions in his eyes so she answers, "hindi ko alam kung ano, pero may masamang nangyayari kapag nahawakan mo ako." 

Jaemin nods, it's okay not to touch her, he thinks. 

He just wants to talk to her, feel her presence, having someone around. He's okay with not touching her. 

"Malapit na akong umalis." Soleil tells him one night. 

They've grown close. They always see each other at night and talk away. Jaemin telling stories of his life in the city and Soleil telling him tales of the village. 

"Saan ka pupunta?" Jaemin pouts. 

"Matutulog nang mahaba." Soleil smiles. "Matatapos na ang tag-init. Panahon na para mamahinga kami." 

"Babalik ka pa diba?" 

"Babalik ako." Soleil looks at Jaemin's eyes. "Pero ikaw? Nandito ka pa ba sa pagbalik ko?" 

Jaemin hesitates-his plan was to go back to the city as soon as he reached eighteen. His life was there-everything he knew was there. 

But he can't seem to leave. 

On the last night of summer, Jaemin steps out again to look for Soleil. 

But instead of being greeted by fireflies he was welcomed by the raindrops, a sign of a new season coming. 

-

"Malapit na ang kaarawan mo." his grandmother says as they walk towards the church. It's new year which means they have to attend the new year's mass. 

"Ah, opo." Jaemin replies. 

"Anong balak mo?" 

"Pwede po bang dito nalang ako sa inyo?" Jaemin bites his lip. 

"Sige." her grandmother hums, Jaemin isn't sure, but he thinks he saw a hint of smile on her lips. 

His grandmother cooked pancit for him and his birthday. His new friends Jeno and Renjun, two neighborhood boys around his age, also visited. He's been hanging around them since season changed. 

They spend the day laughing, his grandmother watching them silently-but with muted fondness in her eyes. 

As the day ends, the boys return to their homes and his grandmother goes to sleep, he whispers Soleil's name. 

Then he sees it, on his window pane was a single firefly, casting a small light in his dark room before leaving him with a smile on his face. 

As the days get hotter, Jaemin gets more and more excited. 

-

"Bumalik ka nga." Jaemin greets as he sees Soleil walking down along the stream. 

"At hindi ka umalis." She smiles back. 

"Sabi mo kasi babalikan mo ako eh." 

They spend the summer nights together, Jaemin sharing of stories of what happened during the time Soleil was asleep and Soleil apty listening. 

"Bakit ka nila tinatawag na anak ng Alitaptap?" Jaemin asks on the last night of summer. 

"Kasi pinalaki ako ng mga alitaptap." Soleil raises her hand and shows the faint glow of her skin, "Sabi nila sa akin, tao daw ako dati. Sanggol pa lang ako nung ipinaanod sa sapa na to. Nakita ako ng mga alitaptap kaya inampon nila ako." 

"Bakit bawal kang hawakan?" 

Soleil grabs a firefly and shows it to Jaemin, "di ba ang alitaptap kapag hinuli, namamatay?" 

Jaemin bids Soleil farewell with a promise to meet again next summer. 

-

Jaemin is twenty four now. 

He's grown into a handsome man, admired by alot of women in their village. 

"Balita ko type ka daw ni Ryujin." Jeno says, his mouth full with pandesal he was eating. 

"Gwapo naman ng tropa namin. Bakit di mo ligawan?" Renjun teases. "Ryujin na yun pre. At for sure sasagutin ka naman nun."

"Type ako," Jaemin smirks, "pero ang tanong eh type ko ba?" 

"Wow. Ang hangin bigla ah. Parang tatangayin ako sa lakas." Jeno laughs. 

"Pero yung seryoso Jaemin? Sa dami ng babaeng may type sayo dito sa lugar natin, bakit di mo patulan? Ano bang type mo?" Renjun asks.

Jaemin just smiles. 

Because how can he tell them that his dreams are plagued with visions of a beautiful woman wrapped in fireflies? 

-

"Ang laki na nang pinagbago mo!" Soleil eyes widened when they meet again. 

Jaemin used to be the same height as she is. Now, he's a lot taller, broader. 

Manlier. 

"Syempre, mas magandang lalaki na ako ngayon, no?" Jaemin smiles. 

Soleil feels a weird sensation in her heart-as if it's going to burst as she looks at Jaemin's face. 

"Ayos ka lang Soleil?" Jaemin suddenly asks. 

"O-oo, ayos lang ako." Soleil stammers. 

They spend the summer nights together as usual, but this time, something had changed.

Jaemin is more awared of Soleil's presence beside him- her floral scent, her melodic voice, the subtle shifting of her position as they talk. 

And Soleil feels the heat from Jaemin's body, sees the intensity in his eyes, and feels her heart beat with his voice. 

As they stare at each other's eyes, they know. They see. 

There is desire. There is affection. 

There is love. 

-

Jaemin opens his eyes to light kisses on his neck, delicate hands slipping underneath his shirt and the scent of summer wafting in the air. 

"Soleil?" he asks as Soleil looks at him. She was laying on top of him, her usual long dress discarded. 

"Jaemin." she whispers before leaning down to capture his lips. 

They kiss deeply, passionately, his tongue exploring her mouth. 

He turns around, pinning her on the bed, kissing every inch of her. 

He says her name over and over again like a prayer. And she moans his name, spurning his desire-igniting it like wildfire. 

He stares at her eyes, desire burning in their eyes as they reach their peak-

Then she vanishes. 

Jaemin jolts awake, feels the effect of his dreams in his sheets. 

He looks at his window, the sun about to rise. But there on his window pane was a single firefly. 

-

"Soleil." Jaemin nervously begins, "yung ano kasi, yung kagabi." 

"Huwag nalang natin pag-usapan." Soleil looks away.

"May kinalaman ka nga dun?" Jaemin looks up, a hint of a smile peaking on his lips. 

Soleil looks at him, slowly. And when she sees him smiling, she covers her face with her clothes. 

"Huy." Jaemin chides. "Wag kang magtago diyan, Soleil!" 

He wants to pry her hands away from her eyes, but sadly, he still cannot touch her

But that's okay. At least in their dreams, they can be together. 

They talk more, Jaemin teasing Soleil and Soleil laughing with all her heart. 

They part ways, but hidden in their smiles is a promise of seeing each other in their dreams.

-

Jaemin is twenty-six now, and he is happy with his life. 

He teaches music at a local school and his relationship with his grandmother is getting better. 

And he enjoys summer nights with Soleil the most. 

Nevermind that they only meet for two months in a year. 

Nevermind that they cannot touch each other. 

Nevermind that they can only make love in their dreams. 

Jaemin is happy with his life. And he is happy with Soleil. 

-

Jaemin was waiting for Soleil to show up one summer night when Jeno and Renjun sees him. 

"Jaemin!" Jeno hollers, walking towards him followed by Renjun. Behind them is a woman, walking slowly due to the uneven path. 

"Jaemin, si Yeji nga pala." Renjun introduces, "pinsan ko galing siudad. Ate Yeji, si Jaemin." 

They shake hands.

"Ano, sama ka samin Jaemin." Renjun invites, "inuman kina Jeno." 

"Ah, pass muna ako." Jaemin declines, "may gagawin pa kasi ako eh."

"Sure ka?" Jeno asks.

"Sama ka na." Yeji grabs his arms. "Wala akong ibang kaibigan dito eh. Si Jeno at Renjun lang. Para may iba naman akong makausap." 

Jaemin gently removes her hand on his arm as the first hints of the firefly arrive, "Pasensya na talaga Yeji ah. Busy talaga ako eh. Pass muna. Sa susunod na lang." 

"Sayang naman. Asahan ko yan sa susunod ha." Yeji smiles, patting his hand before walking away with Jeno and Renjun.

Jaemin waves at them before looking back, waiting for Soleil to arrive. 

But that night she didn't come. 

Jaemin wakes up and sees Soleil sitting beside him on his bed. 

He smiles, reaching out for her when she backs away.

"Huwag." she whispers. "Ako talaga to." 

"Hindi 'to panaginip?" Jaemin asks and Soleil nods sadly.

"Bakit? May problema ba?" Jaemin looks at Soleil's sad eyes. "Bakit wala ka kanina? Naghintay ako sayo." 

"Nakita kita," Soleil whispers, "kausap mo ang mga kaibigan mo. Saka yung isang magandang babae." 

"Ah, oo. Nagpakilala siya kanina." 

"Hinawakan mo ang kamay niya. Hinawakan niya ang kamay mo." 

"Soleil, walang ibig sabihin yun. Nagpakilala lang kami sa isa't isa." 

Soleil looks at Jaemin as tears slowly forms in her eyes. "Nahawakan ka niya. Pero ako hindi pwede." 

"Soleil...." 

"Hindi ka ba napapagod? Pakiramdam ko ninanakaw ko sayo ang buhay mo. Nagtitiis ka sa ganitong relasyon."

"Soleil, wala akong tinitiis. Masaya ako sa piling mo. Masaya akong nakakasama ka." 

"Ngunit hindi man lang kita mahawakan, mahalikan. Hindi man lang kita mabigyan ng supling kasi hindi ako tao." 

Soleil continues to cry- and for once Jaemin feels the weight of their relationship in his shoulders.

He wants to embrace her, kiss her and assure her that he is happy and in love with her. 

But he can't. 

And so he watches her cry her hearts out, his own heart breaking with each of her sobs.

They don't see each other for the rest of the summer. 

Jaemin can barely sleep.

-

It was the summer of his 27th birthday when he sees her again.

He was waiting for her by the stream when she appeared with the fireflies, casting it's soft glow amidst the dark night.

"Soleil." Jaemin whispers with longing in his voice.

"Jaemin." Soleil cries out.

They run towards each other, and stop with only a few inches between them.

They stare each other's eyes out and sees the love reflected in them.

"Ikaw lang ang mahal ko, Soleil. Masaya ako sa kung ano mang meron tayo." Jaemin tells her.

"Sa iyo ko inaalay ang puso ko, Jaemin. Patawarin mo ako sapagkat nagpadala ako sa takot." Soleil whispers.

Soleil takes a cloth from her dress and presses it over on Jaemin's lips.

She sees question on Jaemin's eyes, and carefully, making sure that they don't have any skin to skin contact, she presses her lips against the cloth, right above his lips.

Jaemin's eyes widen, before closing his eyes and savoring this moment.

They may not be able to kiss, they may not be able to touch, but it doesn't matter. 

He is happy with what they have.

That night Soleil stays at Jaemin's room. They lay side by side, facing each other as sleep embraces them. 

With one last look, and a promise to meet in their dreams, the lovers close their eyes with a smile on their lips and love in their hearts.

-

He is twenty-eight years old now. 

He has know Soleil for more than ten years, and has loved her for half of that.

He looks older than Soleil now, but that's okay. It doesn't bother them.

They love each other.

They are together.

They are happy.

It was a hot summer night and Soleil and Jaemin were walking side by side towards his house where Soleil will once again stay the night.

Even the gentleman, Jaemin allows Soleil to climb up the stairs first. 

She was about to reach the top when suddenly, the doors opened, revealing Yeji with Jaemin's grand mother.

"Lola?" Jaemin asks, brow furrowing in confusion "Yeji? Anong ginagawa nyo dito?" 

"Jaemin! Hello!" Yeji greets happily. "Nagdala ako ng food. Hindi ka na kasi nakapunta sa baby shower ni Ate Seulgi kaya ako na ang nagdala ng handa. Sorry medyo late. Naligaw pa ako papunta dito." 

"Ah, salamat." Jaemin smiles. "Si Soleil nga pala, kasintahan ko." 

"Hi Soleil! Yeji nga pala." Yeji greets and introduces herself happily. "Oh paano mauna na ako ah? Naghihintay na si Hyunjin dyan sa may silong." 

"Sige, magiingat ka Yeji. Pasabi nalang kay Ate Seulgi na congratulations." Jaemin smiles at her.

Yeji smiles back and slowly passes by Soleil, carefully going down the steps.

She was a few steps away from safety when tragedy wrapped it's hands around her ankle.

One of the wooden steps breaks off upon Yeji's step which shakes her balance. 

Jaemin almost sees it, frame by frame. 

Yeji, fear creeping her features as she slowly falls forward.

Jaemin rushes to catch her, but he is a few steps further.

Then behind Yeji, he sees Soleil, a worried expression on her facex hands reaching out to help Yeji. 

"No." He wants to shout, but he is too late.

Soleil grabs Yeji's arm, pulling her to steady her footing.

Relief washes over Yeji's expression as fear morphs into Jaemin's. 

Soleil touched Yeji's hand.

"Oh my god. Soleil! Thank you, Soleil! Jusko! Akala ko katapusan ko na! Thank you talaga!" 

"Walang anuman." Her voice is muffled by the ringing in his ears.

He stares at Soleil- and Soleil stares back.

Yeji's boyfriend arrives and thanks both of them, but Jaemin and Soleil ignore the other couple.

Then slowly, Soleil starts to glow.

Yellow light slowly rising from her skin like fireflies, flying higher and higher as bit by bit, pieces of her fade.

Jaemin opens his arms, tears running down his eyes as Soleil jumps into his arms-finally embracing him.

He leans down to kiss her, once-twice-thrice-as many times as he can as she slowly fades away.

"Mahal kita." were her last words as she slowly disappeared in a burst of light.

"Mahal na mahal din kita." Jaemin tells her.

Her smile was the last thing he sees before she fades into nothingness. 

The only thing left is a glow of fireflies from once where she stood.

-

Jaemin spends the rest of his summer in his room, crying for the love that he lost.

He cries for the moments they never got to share and for the moments they did.

He cries for finally being able to hold her-kiss her- only to be taken away so fast.

He cries for the mornings when he wakes up from dreaming about Soleil and realizing it was all just a dream.

He cries for the summers he'd have to spend alone.

And he cries for the fireflies who lost their daughter.

-

His grand mother enters his room on the last day of summer. 

She gives him a jar filled with fireflies.

"Bibigyan ka ng liwanag ng mga alitaptap na yan." she says. "Makakasama mo sila sa dilim ng gabi." 

Jaemin looks at the jar and the dozens of fireflies glowing inside it.

"Pero tandaan mo," his grandmother adds, "mamamatay sila kapag hinayaan mong nakakulong."

"Anong gagawin ko Lola?" 

"'Pag handa ka na, pag kaya mo na, pakawalan mo na sila. Maigsi lang ang buhay ng mga alitaptap. Kaya dapat pinapalaya sila."

"'Pag handa ka na, pakawalan mo na siya."

-

Jaemin stood at the place where he first met Soleil, a jar of fireflies in his hand. 

With a deep sigh, he opens the lid and lets the fireflies go, flying away from the jar that held them prisoner.

For once, Jaemin felt as if he can finally breathe.

-

Jaemin is thirty.  
He is still inlove with Soleil.

Jaemin is forty.  
He still looks forward to summer nights.  
He is still inlove with Soleil.

Jaemin is fifty.  
He still watches the fireflies.  
He still looks forward to summer nights.  
He is still inlove with Soleil.

Jaemin is sixty.  
He sings the songs of the fireflies.  
He still watches the fireflies.  
He still looks forward to summer nights.  
He is still inlove with Soleil.

Jaemin thinks that perhaps, he will always be inlove with Soleil.

-

Jaemin is seventy-eight when he breathes his last breath. 

It was a warm summer night, he lay on his bed alone. 

There was no pain, only surrender.

Moments before he closes his eyes forever, he sees a single firefly on his windom pane.

His housekeeper discovers his body the following day, he died in his sleep with a smile on his face.

Accompanied by the light of the fireflies.

🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋 END. 🦋🦋🦋🦋🦋

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This AU is actually based on the manga/anime Hotarubi ni Mori E. Its a really good anime, so watch it if you havent yet. 💚
> 
> This is my first time writing an AU na romance/fantasy ang genre. Hehe. Feel free to comment about what you have read. I wanna hear your thoughts.
> 
> Xx.


End file.
